Trouble on Mykdl'dy
This is the first episode of Stan 14 Season Two. Episode Stan is asleep. Stan: Uhhh Then the Omnimatrix started blinking. Omnimatrix: Necrofriggian Planet in danger. Teleporting. Stan disapeared! Stan teleports to Mykdl'dy! Stan: What happened? The Omnimatrix glew Yellow Green. Stan: Brrr. It's freezing here. Stan looked to his right, and there was a burning side of the planet! Stan: I hate this planet already. Stan activated the Omnimatrix and transformed. Ultimate Alien: Ah. That's better. Then a group of White Necrofiggians flew toward him! Ultimate Alien shot Eye Guy lasers at them, but they turned intangible. Ultimate Alien then turned intangible and smacked one in the jaw! Ultimate Alien: Okay. Intangible cancles intangible. Ultimate Alien shot NRG's beams at a Necrofriggian, and it fell to the ground, it's wings burning. The Omnimatrix started glowing orange. Ultimate Alien shot more NRG beams at the Necrofriggians. Necrofriggian: Stop! The other Necrofriggians became tangible, cloaked their wings, and stood still. Necrofriggian: I am King Bu. Welcome great wielder of the Omnimatrix. The Necrofriggians kneeled down and started bowing. King Bu: We are in great danger. There are thiefs stealing artifacts from our temple. Please help us! The Omnimatrix glew dull yellow. Ultimate Alien: I will help as much as I can. King Bu: Thank you sire. King Bu bowed. Ultimate Alien changed into Stan and walked inside the temple. Stan: This place is nice. Then a Red Necrofriggian flew in. Stan: Who are you? Red Necrofriggian: I am Ri'a. A guard here. Stan nodded his head, and sat down on a fallen pilar. The Omnimatrix glew yellow. Ri'a flew down the hall. Stan followed Ri'a. Ri'a: So. Do you know who you're dealing with? Stan: No. No I don't. Ri'a pointed at a painting of an army of Blue Necrofriggians! Stan: You mean, I have to fight all of them? Ri'a: With some help. Ri'a opened a gate and walked in. Stan followed. There was a huge group of White and Red Necrofriggians. The Omnimatrix glew Bright Yellow. Omnimatrix: Scanning. Scanning complete. DNA Code 45. Necrofriggian. Stan transformed into Big Chill! Big Chill: Yes! Now let's fight! The White and Red Necrofriggians flew out of the tower to meet a group of Blue Necrofriggians. Big Chill: King Bu! Ri'a! Come here! Bu and Ri'a flew over to Big Chill. Big Chill: I'm going to need you guys to cover me. Bu and Ri'a nodded. Big Chill froze some Blue Necrofriggians, picked them up, and threw them at other Blue Necrofriggians. Ri'a shot Ice flames at Blue Necrofriggians, and threw them into the Fire side of the planet. King Bu shot Ice at Blue Necrofriggians. Later... The Red and White Necrofriggians won the war. It was over. Stan: I got all my aliens back! And a new one! Ri'a: Stan, I will help you on your journey. If you want to take me to Earth. Stan nodded and turned into Jetray. Jetray and Ri'a flew towards Earth. THE END Category:Stan 14 Category:Episodes Category:Stan 14 Episodes Category:Season Premieres